fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshina Hikaru / Cure Star (Disney's Star 🌟
'Introduction' Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star is one of the very toughest eternal female saints of the Goddesses Athena and Hestia of Planet Earth . Hikaru is very cheerful but can be a little bit goofy sometimes when they are not going on a mission . She also has a very vibrant creative imaganation just like the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia do . She is also the pilot of her Shining Star Princess Gundam and she is also known as the Pretty Cure of the Stars . She also has a very famous catchphrase known as "Glitterific~☆" (「キラやば～っ☆」 "Kira Yaba~☆"?), which was inherited from her father and her mother-who also work at the newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Planet Earth in Tokyo, Japan. Hikaru is always known as the Pretty Cure of the Stars . 'Early' Life Much about Hoshina Hikaru 's mystery is pretty much gone from now on . But it has also been told that Hikaru was actually born at the Aries temple at the Sanctuary in Greece on April 12, 1966 at 4:30 A.M. -and during that time , Sagittarius Aiolos officially helped Terumi and Youichi to give birth to her . After that and several days later, Aiolos returns with both Terumi and Youichi to the Taurus temple but it turns out that Alderbaran wasn't there to attend her eternal virgin coronation ceremony -meaning that once a female saint of Athena and Hestia is born, that means by law-she shall remain an eternal virgin and follow the law of the mask and shall live forever without aging or dying-also avoiding marriage and being around lovestruck men . And that's what's up ! Also, they have to be fully blessed by both Goddesses Athena and Hestia along with the gods and goddesses of the Sanctuary and Planet Earth after birth . Several years later, Hikaru among the rest of the eternal female saints of Athena and Hestia of the Sanctuary and Planet Earth, still follows the law of the mask today . 'Personality' Like the rest of the eternal virgin female saints of Athena and Hestia as well as the rest of the eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia , Hikaru is a very strong fighter when it comes to a situation where a child is hurt or etc. She also has very a very large amount of higher psychic ability powers that only eternal virgins like me can have . At some points, Hikaru can be very dangerous when it comes to people doing stupid stuff such as going off on their own alone to the mysterious cabin in the woods located in the heart of Okinawa , during a life-saving mission in Honolulu, Hikaru somehow managed to get Yukina to attack her lovestruck stalker from behind while she attacks him by using her Star �� Needle Blade Attack on him in the nick of time , saving a very happy Yukina's life . Also, she has a very old catchphrase that says "Even through dark times , I will always hide my feelings behind my gun." Meaning that Hikaru can easily kill somebody whenever duty calls . She acts like a very older sister figure to her adoptive sister Vianno Elle/Cure Planet -who also constellations & stars but later began falling in love with anime & manga -just like Hikaru does . Hikaru also has an another adoptive sister named Hoshina-Mackenzie Christina/Cure Winter/Cure Snowflake -who is also very good at making "star cupcakes" . She also opens up to her adoptive brother (Fairchild) Mizuhara Max -who usually stays with Yukina during their time in Honolulu, her cousin (Fairchild) Arno Reese-who is actually (Fairchild)Arno Seabook's sister -is also Hikaru, Elle & Christina's first female cousin . In the upcoming 2020 Disney film ''Amazing Stardust Memories!, ''Hikaru's personality changes very rapidly when she heard from Yukina about Yusei going out of control during their short time in Nairobi, Kenya . This causes Hikaru's Queen of the Stars Gundam (and herself) to turn into the Cure Majestic Star Queen Hikaru as well as her Gundam becomes the Majestic Queen of the Stars Gundam -this happened when Yusei starts losing his confidence within himself & his newfound family along with his eternal virgin twin sister Angel -but regains it after when she pulls of a very special attack .Overall, Hikaru is a kind, helpful & a very sweet eternal virgin female saint who is also very good with a variety of weapons to her choosing . 'Hoshina' Hikaru/'Cure' Star's Official Physical Appearances Hikaru's first appearance (from the first Disney anime) is also seen in this (my Disney anime sequel) but her outfits really change but her signature hairstyle is still kept the same .Hikaru 's first appearance 'Events That Happened to us During the Intergalactic War (1968-March 4,1983)' 'Aftermath of the Intergalactic War on March 4,1983- the Start of the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece' 'Aftermath of the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece -at Home at the Newly Rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo, Japan on Planet Earth ��-Start of a Brand New Adventure !' 'A Very Unusual Rescue Mission Begins! Journey to the Mysterious Cabin in the Woods in the Heart of Okinawa to Rescue our Missing Gundam Pilots ! Avoiding Their Very First Clash With Asta and his Mysterious Girlfriend! ' 'Saving Yamano Van From His own Insanity Before the Yamano Family Secret Almost Gets Revealed ! Birth of the Star Arrow Shot Attack!' 'An' Another Amazing Dangerous Rescue Mission Begins ! Rendezvous With Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom, Phoenix Kido Ikki, Kagayaki Homare/Cure Etoile, Vanity/Cure Illusion, Hanasaki Ran (Miraihontas)/Cure Faith ''' '''Etymology Hoshina (星奈?) - Hoshi (星?) means "star", while Na (奈?) has no meaning when it is by itself. Hikaru (ひかる?) - There are two different kanji variations that elude to Hikaru's theme as a Pretty Cure, 光 and 輝. Both readings mean "light" / "brightness" 1 which match up with Cure Star's light like theme. Cure Star is a noun that can mean to "a natural luminous body visible in the sky especially at night" Tar Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2